One More Night
by iwillforgetdamon
Summary: Elena is going off to college tomorrow and Damon definitely does not want to say goodbye. How will they spend their last night together before Elena moves out? One shot.


**A/N: This is pretty much my first fic so be nice. A big thanks to joannacamilley for being my beta reader. If anyone has an ideas for anything delena be sure to pass them along! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After soaking in the tub for what seemed like hours, Elena finally stands up and retrieves one of Damon's red fancy and extremely soft towels and wraps it around her body. She steps out of the tub, still dripping, and walks over to Damon who is sitting upright on the bed reading what looks like a pamphlet. He is only covered by the red towel that is still around his waist.<p>

"Reading up on Alcoholics Anonymous? Because seriously Damon, if you weren't a vampire your liver would have been destroyed a long time ago" Elena teases. Damon glares at her and does that eyebrow wiggle thing that makes Elena's heart skip a beat.

"My drinking is perfectly under control. What's the saying, a bourbon a day keeps the doctor away?" he jokes back, watching her as she slides onto the bed next to him. "Actually my dear, I am reading up on this fine institution where you are going to devote the next four years of your life, and honestly I'm not impressed."

"Oh really? And since when have you been interested in my education" she retorts, tilting her head and smiling.

"I'm just saying that with your special persuasive abilities, you could do anything. Instead of wasting your time surrounded by douchey frat boys and old as dust pretentious professors, you could see the world. Go anywhere you want to go, stay at the nicest hotels, live luxuriously. Have you ever been to Paris? I can get us on a flight tomorrow if that's what you want to do" Damon said, waving his arms around while making his argument, proving his Italian lineage.

Elena giggles and looks down. "Damon, you know I can't. Caroline would literally kill me," she says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Screw Caroline. I mean Bonnie and Tyler both seemed to have opted out of the college life, why can't you?" he replies. His face suddenly turns serious and he grabs her hand and looks at her making direct eye contact. "I'm just saying...you're a vampire now. You don't have to play human to please anyone if that's not what you want. You can go anywhere and see anything. Have adventures and explore new places. If there's anyone who deserves a break from this chaotic and sometimes tragic life, it's you" he says softly, his eyes drifting downwards to her lips.

"Damon, someday you and I are going to hold hands and make it to the top of the Eiffel Tower and I will force you into taking a million selfies with me," she says as a wide smile creeps up on her face. "But tomorrow, I'm hitching a ride from Caroline and moving into a dorm that is probably a third of the size of this room. Then I'm going to register for college courses that I am ill prepared for as I spent much of the last two years of high school absent due to constant supernatural crises. I'm going to drink lots of coffee staying up late writing papers and I'm going to get trashed on weekends. I don't want to miss out on what little opportunity I have left to live a normal life," she says softly.

Damon shifts his weight and sighs, looking off into space, obviously thinking. The awkward silence last about five minutes until Elena finally gets up out of bed to go brush her teeth. Damon picks up the pamphlet again, studying it carefully. "_Fireplaces in a freaking dorm room? Maybe she's going to be in the lap of luxury after all" _he thinks silently to himself. He turns his head and watches as Elena brushes her teeth, still in her towel. How can Elena freaking Gilbert make even something as simple as brushing your teeth so sexy? The way she held one of her hands onto her hip while the other held the toothbrush and the way she put her all her weight onto one leg while the other was left slightly bent. The way she slightly bent over and watched herself in the mirror, her ass slightly sticking out. The way her hair fell perfectly along her back. Elena Gilbert was sexy when she wasn't even trying, doing the most mundane of tasks. She kept in him constant awe.

Damon decides its time to get up and puts the towel in the hamper. He's torn between just going back into bed naked or putting on some boxers. He finally decides he's just going to put on some underwear for now, even though he knows they wouldn't be staying on for long. Elena follows his lead and puts her towel in the hamper and then walks over to the dresser and gets out a short silk nightgown. It was black with spaghetti straps and it was so short that if she bent over everything would be exposed. It wasn't one of her sexy lingerie gowns, of which she had a large collection in her underwear drawer, but it was comfortable. She wasn't trying to seduce Damon tonight, she knew she had him wrapped around her finger (which, quite frankly, she usually did anyway).

Elena is still wary of how their last conversation had gone as she slips into bed next to him. She isn't sure what he was thinking, and she doesn't want this night to end on a bad note. Was he upset with her that she refused his romantic gesture? Did he think that she was choosing a human (and more Stefan-like) life over him? She had wanted to say goodbye to Damon (and have goodbye sex with Damon) without any doubts or conflicting feels. She decides now is a good time to figure out what he was thinking and clear the air.

"Look... Damon…" she starts, turning her body to face his.

"I'm going to miss you," he interrupts softly, caressing her cheek. His eyes travel up and down her body longingly. He has an intense expression on his face that looks like an odd combination between yearning and sadness. Elena smiles at the thought that only she is able to bring this side out of Damon. That deep down hidden beneath multiple layers of gritty toughness and feigned apathy he was actually vulnerable.

"Its not like I'm going to Mars, Damon," Elena teases while rolling her eyes, trying the lighten the now heavy mood. "I'll visit on weekends and I'll probably be calling you every time I get bored."

He pulls her close and turns her over so they are spooning. He runs his hands down his sides and then whispers in her ear, "Yeah, but I can't do this over the phone." He drops his hand down and runs his fingers over her folds. She lets out a quiet moan.

His arm wraps around her body and dips down to find her clit. He slowly starts to massage it. Damon's other hand plays with one of her breasts, eventually pinching her nipple until its hard. She moans and rubs her ass against him, showing her approval. As predicted, his dick began to harden in response.

"Can the frat boys at college do this?" Damon whispers into her ear as he finally inserts a finger into her warmth. He begins to pump in and out of her and she closes her eyes in satisfaction. He adds another finger and kisses her neck. His kisses progressively get sloppier and turn to licking and sucking. He is sure to leave a few hickeys.

As Elena's breathing becomes erratic, Damon removes his fingers and stops touching her. Elena lets out an irritated groan and puts on her best pouting face. She rolls over on her back and then Damon climbs over her, his face directly above hers.

"That wasn't nice," she says, making a fake exaggerated sad face.

"I'm not nice," Damon responds, raising his eyebrows. He stays there just studying her face. Annoyed Elena tries to sit up and kiss his shoulder, but he pushes her back down.

"Why won't you touch me?" She asks impatiently.

"I'm just preparing you for the next four years of living hours away" he teasing. "Why don't I show you what would happen if you went to Paris with me."

He kisses her lips passionately and she grabs his face to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss. He intertwines their fingers and then raises her arms above her head. His lips leave hers and then travel to her cheek and then her jaw and down her neck. He takes a nipple in his mouth and runs his tongue over it and she inhales sharply. He trails kisses down her belly, his hands untangle from hers then they move behind her and cup her cheeks.

His face is now right in front of her wetness. He kisses her inner thighs and she reaches down and pulls his hair in protest. He finally caves and puts his tongue to her sensitive bundle. He sucks it and she moans in ecstasy. His fingers find their way back to her center and he pumps in and out.

His erection is almost painful at this point. He can tell she is close and then stops. His climbs back on top on her and then positions himself in front of her entrance. "Tell me how much you'll miss me," he demands.

"I'm going to miss you," she mumbles incoherently.

He doesn't move and stares intensely. "How much?" He asks in his bedroom voice, obviously not playing around.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She responds enthusiastically and he immediately enters her in one swift movement. With all the foreplay he knows that they're both not going to last long. He doesn't start slow; his thrusts are deep and quick. He groans, enjoying her tightness. Imagining going without this feeling around him makes him frown and ruins his steady pace.

Elena notices the change so she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. The sweet taste of her lips pulls him out of his fog and he speeds up his pace. Her walls begin quivering around him and she begins to shake. Soon he was pushing her over the edge and just the look of pleasure on her face sent him into oblivion.

Damon's breathing is still uneven as he rolls off of her. He scoops her up into his arms as they both cool down. Elena had never taken Damon for the type to cuddle aftersex, but he always did. Damon surprised her, and she had learned how gentle he actually was under that tough-guy after they had started dating. He kisses her hair tenderly.

Damon finally breaks the silence. "So I guess there really is no convincing you to not go tomorrow?" If the sex didn't do it, then there was nothing more he could do to keep her with him.

"Nope," she says. "Damon, my life is full of a lot of strange and supernatural. Going to college is pretty much my last chance at trying to find some sort of normal and human."

"Normal is so overrated," he scoffs.

"We have an eternity to be together and to go places. You promised me forever, remember?" He nods, looking at her lovingly. "I love you Damon, and because of you I also love being a vampire. I'm not going to go to college and suddenly want to be human again. I may be moving on with my life, but I'm never going to let you go."

Damon leans down and kisses her, savouring the feeling of holding her close. He would miss her, but at the end of the day Damon wants Elena to live whatever life that she wanted to live. He valued her happiness above anyone else's. He wants to give her the world, but if college and a little bit of normal is what she wants, he will give her that too.

"I love you too, Elena."


End file.
